


The Coon Commences

by ReddestReaction



Series: Comicverse [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sort Of, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, background characters galore, blantant ripoffs, idk - Freeform, its a fanfic about writing fanfics, might be more as go on, might be part of a series?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddestReaction/pseuds/ReddestReaction
Summary: {Rewritten} Ashley is just a background character in South Park who has a secret hobby, drawing comics of the Coon and Friends. Overtime, the boys begin to read the comics and things begin to happen South Park... because things always happen in south park. But what is a girl to do when her fanfiction begins to alter reality?





	1. prolouge

_ Eric Theodore Cartman will never forget that day. _

 

_ He remembers it as if it just happened, still very fresh on his mind. He remembered the red velvet cake his mother spent hours baking falling to the ground as his mother screamed not to look. He remembered the pearls that once was around her neck falling to the floor. He remembered all who forced their way into their home, taking everything they damn well pleased and how he was completely helpless. He remembered his mothers ashamed face when the night was over. _

 

_ It was her birthday. _

 

_ He was almost sure that he could’ve lived without knowing that the Cartman family was one of the wealthiest mafia family within all of Greed county. Or how they pretty much sold his mother’s body to the highest bidder when she was caught repeatedly committed infidelities during her engagement to some random guy. Or how she faked her death after figuring out that she was pregnant with him and fled to Wrath County. _

 

_ Life never went back to normal after that. _

 

_ The Sin Pass police couldn’t find the assaulters and eventually let the case go cold, opting to give his mother half-ass recovery counseling that they couldn’t afford. Which only ended up with his mom being screwed over constantly to make ends meet. _

 

_ Luckily, Eric never forgets a face. _

 

_ It was a blessing and a curse. _

 

_ With each face was a name and every name had a body.  _

 

_ And so, he devised a plan. _

 

_ He started off with the petty thieves, breaking into their homes and trashing them. He’d leave a picture of his mother behind with a ransom. If not paid in 3 days, he’d show up and beat the crap out of them and continue to do so everyday until paid.  _

 

_ And after getting paid, he would kill them. _

 

_ Word started to spread all throughout Sin’s Pass, causing a stir and uprise. So he laid low as the trouble-making Eric Cartman so no-one would get suspicious. _

 

_ There was several hiccups in his plan of course. _

 

_ The first was a sweet, beautiful girl named Heidi Turner, who slowly but surely sneaked her way into Eric’s mind and heart. He was originally using her as a cover as his middle school girlfriend (the one you only see at school and maybe on the weekends if their parents allow it) but it quickly escalated into something more. _

 

_ The second was a fucking fiery ginger named Kyle Broflovski, son of an investigative reporter. _

_ He is a great martial artist and detective like his father, having interest in the law and his many scuffles with the young Cartman. He was smart, nothing could pull a veil over his eyes. _

 

_ And the third and last one was his mother, herself. There would be nights, he would find her wrecked on the couch or with a “client”. Other days she would be carefree and happy like a disney princess. And other times, she would be crying and blubbering, not knowing what to do with herself.  _

 

_ After a year goes by, he begins again, this time taking the alias “The Coon”, based off of the rodent. Based off of all the scheming and planning, he was going shake the top from their high horse. Starting with chopping off the filthy hands that touched his mother and sending them. Those who dared to force themselves on her had their balls pickled and their body found just a exposed and fucked up as she was. _

 

_ The higher ups didn’t take a liking to that. In fact, they decided that it was all Liane’s fault and torched her home with both her and Eric inside. And though they both survived, Eric had lost what remained of his mother in that fire. Now, she was empty and hollow. _

 

_ Knowing he had gotten under their skin, Eric began his next attack. Showing up to their work in the middle of the night and making them confess their sins before meeting their ends. Under a anonymous guise, he would turn in these confessions, knowing that they will be silences immediately after the are released to the public. _

 

_ He wanted to make a point. _

 

_ However, he had not planned on getting Heidi involved in the matter. Heidi had saw through his excuses on why he couldn’t be with her on certain nights, why he seemed distant, or why he seemed insensitive to everything around him. It was her who put her nose where it shouldn’t have been. _

 

_ So when the higher ups found the stupid girl, they exploited him. Either come and save the girl, revealing your face and identity, or she will die. And as much as he really really would’ve not cared and would have wanted the police to get involved… his love for her wouldn’t allow it. _

 

_ He had known from the start that it was a set up and how deeply fucked he was… but he couldn’t stand losing someone he loved again. So when Heidi was pushed off the building, and the police cars came rolling in, and the bad guys got away with the upperhand. However, Eric was ready. _

 

_ “Eric?” Heidi asks, touching his shoulder gently. Her eyes full of tears. Sirens rang out in the air, almost drowned out by the rain. “Eric, talk to me. I know that’s you.” _

 

_ Eric pushes a button, summoning his Coon bike jumping on it and driving off with a final whoosh of his cape. _

 

_ “Eric. please! Let me help you!” _

 

_ “If you want to help me, Heidi. Stay the hell out of my business.” And with that, he disappeared. _

 

_ A target was now painted on the Coon’s back, making his escapades now almost impossible to accomplish without the police showing up. That didn’t faze the Coon however. He knew what he was getting into. _

 

_ And now, all the pieces fit. The big bad that was in charge was a Tenorman. The wealthiest mafia gang within all of Wrath county. The same family that has had beef with the Cartman’s for years as he would be told later. Something about that lit a fire inside of Eric, especially after learning that the head of the Tenorman’s was actually his father, who had another son.  _

 

_ And with that information, he changed his revenge scheme. _

 

_ Since he had no parents, neither would the heir of Tenorman family. And to make sure that the boy suffered as much as Eric has and knows to never cross him ever again, he has a sit down with the older boy and feeds him the remains of his parents and further stripping him of every and all of the Tenorman estate, telling him that he ever saw him again… he wouldn’t hesitate to make him relieve what his mother had been through and much more. _

 

_ Cartman then took over the Tenorman estate, becoming a wealthy owner of a string of casinos in Wrath, Greed, and Lust county. He was feared by most mafia names and had painted a target on his back by the police by taking up the title. _

 

_ He hadn’t planned for what would happen after he had gotten his revenge. Part of him was satisfied with himself, but the other half refused to hang up the cape… _

 

_ It was Heidi who had convinced him that what he did was evil in its own right, but had done good to Sin’s Pass all the same. It seemed that by getting rid of all the scummy douchebags, it had saved handfuls of oppressed people who couldn’t speak up on their own. It was her who convinced him to make up for his wrongs and take time reforming the Coon, with her by his side. _

 

_ Several years later... _

 

_ Unlike many heroes, the Coon did not believe in second chances. Second chances was just another opportunity to be hurt or hurt others. No, he prefered to nip problems in the bud before they even started... _

 

_ Of course, that doesn’t mean that his judgement is always right. There were times that his impatient and sporadic behavior was more harmful than it was good, times where things would’ve been better off left alone. Times when he was the villain instead of the hero. _

 

_ But that never stopped him, he didn’t care if he was the hero or the villain.  _


	2. Bad Constructive criticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is when you see a problem, want to fix it, and have a solution available to fix it. Not all criticism is like that however, because some things can't be fixed

It’s been a week since i let out the first comic, labeling it “The Coon Commences” under a different alias. Little do they know that the author is actually South Park’s own, Ashley (insert last name here).

 

I sit in the back of the classroom, overhearing the boys talking about the new comic.

 

“Aw dude, weak!” Cartman brags, “Did you see my kickass backstory you guys?”

 

“The one where your mom is a whore, you murdered your own dad and fed the remains to his son, fucked up you relationship with Heidi, and is being a murderous asshole?” Kyle groans.

 

“Aye!” Cartman says. Slamming his hands on the table. “You’re just mad that you are only a passing reference in my comic, Jew.”

 

“But Kyle is kinda right, whoever wrote this is kinda on the money with your personality, dude.” Stan says, re-reading the comic.

 

I mark that as a win in my notebook.

 

“Yeah, not only that but they didn’t even give you a villain.”

 

I also mark that in my notebook.

 

“So? I have mobster backgrounds in a county full of greed, there are sure to be kickass villains lurking about. You’ll see.”

 

“I like how they didn’t even give you a training arc. Nope, right off the bat was a crazy murderer. Might have to give Green Arrow and Huntress a run for their money.” Kyle scoffs.

 

“And what? You’re just a detective with no real purpose but to chase me around all day. Boohoo.”

 

“But isn’t that what he does anyway?” Butters asks, pounding his fists together.

 

“Shut up, Butters!”

When the bell rings, i have already made up several sketches for the next comic and have even started a new antagonist. As i stand up, i knock over my papers, sending me to my knees to collect them all before anyone sees them.

 

“Here.” Butters says with a sincere smile, holding out a few of my papers, I squeak, pulling them to my chest. “Don't’ worry, i won’t tell anybody.”

 

“Thanks, Butters.”

 

“No problem.” he smiles before turning to chase after his friends. “Wait up fellas.”

 

Wendy complained that Eric’s story was far too vulgar for her liking, especially how real and influence Eric is in South Park already. She was also kinda mad about how Heidi was portrayed in the comic as nothing but a side character and nuisance.

 

“...i mean, if she was the main driving force for Eric, shouldn’t she at least be a main character?”

 

“Chill, Wendy, it’s only like the first comic. Maybe she’ll get a better role in later ones.” Bebe says, trying to reason with her friend.

 

“I mean, her and Kyle get little to no recognition in this comic, yet we are supposed to care. Might as well not put them in there at all.”

 

I mark this down in my notebook, taking it as really bad constructive criticism. Out of the corner of my eye, i see Kenny bummed out about something.

 

“Something wrong, Ken?”

 

“Nothing important. Lights are getting turned off and i don’t get paid until next week. We’ll have to make due with what we have.” Kenny explains.

 

“Dude, that is child abuse. You should…” Stan begins.

 

“Oh, here we go, Wendy 2.0, male addition.” Cartman jokes, shutting Stan immediately the fuck up. It was one of the worse traits the Stan had picked up from Wendy.

 

“Ashley?” Bebe snaps in front of my face.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did you hear me?”

 

“Ugh… yes?”

 

“So you don’t mind?”

 

“No?”

 

Bebe smirks, grabbing my apple and taking a bite of it. I sigh in relief, tapping my fingers on the table, trying to clear my head of the McCormicks.

 

“I feel bad for them too. But Kenny won’t take handouts because he thinks it’s out of pity.” Bebe says, rolling her eyes. “I saw him taking late night shifts at City Wok as of late so he can bring the leftovers home for them to eat.”

 

My heart sinks at that story, causing me to pick up my pencil. The next chapter of my comic book had to have Kenny in it, no matter what.

 

I bump into Leslie in the middle of the hall, staring out the window.

 

“It’s going to rain, so be careful going home.” she says to everyone. I look outside at the clear sky and back at her like she was crazy.

 

But sure enough by the end of the school day, it had started to rain. And i add it to my notebook.

 


	3. For greed county

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responds to the notes in her notebook.

_ A group of lackeys sit at the docks, waiting for a shipment of illegal guns, blissfully unaware of the unwanted vilagente attention they possess. _

 

_ He throws on of his “Coon fangs” at a crate, pulling the rope tied to it and knocking over some crates on top of one of the goons. His cries alert the others, causing them to check things out and split up. Which was perfect for the anti-hero as he picks them off one by one. _

 

_ “Well, well,well. Mexicans, why am i not surprised. These guns… You planned on selling them.” he says, it not really being a question. _

 

_ “What’s it to you?” the supplier spats. The Coon glares at him, pulling him close so they are face to face. _

 

_ “You will only sell these in Wrath and Greed territory. Got me? If i find out that these are anywhere else in my city… i will go after you and your family, comprende?” _

 

_ “You- You’re bluffing.” _

 

_ “Am i?” The coon steps back, throwing a bag at him. “Inside it is the last guy who thought i was bluffing. Now listen up, cause I’ll only say this once. You have one fucking week to sell these sad excuses of weapons and give me 70% of your profit and get out of my city. ONE WEEK!” _

 

_ “70 percent. Come on man, i have bills to pay and kids to feed. I can’t do that!” _

 

_ “You sure aren’t worried about your kids enough to rethink getting caught with illegal weapons. Be glad i am giving you this chance, you could’ve been like the dumbasses on the docks.” The lights flickered on around them, revealing the gory aftermath of the anti-hero’s espionage. _

 

“Now, we make it interesting.” i smirk, twirling my pencil in my hands.

 

_ “Dammit, Kenny.” Cartman groans. “I invited your poor ass here to talk business, not so you would to open your legs to the public!” _

 

_ “As if i need your invitation to do that.” Kenny jokes, removing himself from the group of ladies that he had ordered, buttoning up his shirt. _

 

_ Kenny McCormick was one of the very few reliable things in Cartman’s life, his best friend and right hand man for way back when life was good… not that Cartman would admit that to anyone. _

 

_ “So… what’s up, Eric?” _

 

_ “You tell me. What’s it like living in that ran down trailer park downtown? i told you i could get you something better.” _

 

_ “Nah, home’s home. Still got to take care of Karen. Besides she’s safer there then in the city.” Kenny waves off. “But if you are trying to wave money around, you could invest it on spreading around your influence.” _

 

_ Eric raises an eyebrow at this. _

 

_ “Go on, I’m listening.” _

 

_ “Well, start by cleaning up some of these crummy slums. Get these fucking homeless people jobs and a place to live. If the streets are clean, you might bring in more business that way.” _

 

_ “You know how i feel about charity work.” Eric frowns. _

 

_ “That’s why you don’t have to do it… you still have connections to Heidi, right?” _

 

_ “Unfortunately…” Eric winces. _

 

_ “Why don’t you give her a call?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, Kenny. Why don’t you call any of your ex’s?” Cartman snaps, upset. To be honest, after their break up, Heidi wanted nothing to do with Cartman… still doesn’t. He had treated her horribly to a point where he had broke her, as Cartman and the Coon.  _

 

_ “It was just a suggestion, don’t get your panties in a wad.” Kenny says, patting Cartman on the back and walking toward the entrance. “We’ll think of something.”  _

 

_ “Hey, where do you think your going?” Eric growls, grabbing his shoulder and drawing him close. _

 

_ “Out.” Kenny snickers. “What going to give me a peck on the cheek?” _

 

_ “In a weak a shipment of arms will be transported to the Wrath and Greed territory.” he whispers gruffly. “I want word to get out, can you do that?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, what’s in it for me?” _

 

_ “Depends, what do you want?” _

 

“Alright, we cut scene here, and now…”

 

_ Who do you think you are~ running round leaving scars~ _

 

_ Heidi glares at her phone, knowing the owner of that ringtone. She turns away, taking a sip of what is her 4th martini of the hour. _

 

I grimace at the thought. Poor Heidi.

 

“Shh…”

 

_ The phone rings again, her sighing and rubbing her head. _

 

_ Stupid Eric. She thinks. I don’t need him. I told him to leave me alone. _

 

_ For the most part, he did leave her alone. He hadn’t talked to her for a whole year, but that doesn’t mean she had forgiven him for anything he had done to her. Not even close. _

 

_ She eventually lost the weight she had gained, moved out of the Greed district, and had started to have moved on into a loving relationship… but she was still very broken. Mostly because she was only able to do it with the help of Eric and his friends. _

 

_ Eric paid for the penthouse that she is living in, getting the nicest one in Pride county, practically throwing it at her. He didn’t beg and cry for her to stay like all the other times, seemingly thrilled to get rid of her… and for some reason that hurt. _

 

_ Like, why the fuck did he decide to destroy her life and morals, only to dump her sorry ass when he didn’t like her anymore! It wasn’t fair how he gets to walk away from this, leaving her to pick up the pieces! It wasn’t… _

 

_ She throws her martini across the room at a picture frame. The phone continues to ring but she prioritized the frame over that. _

 

_ It was a picture of her and her girlfriend, Ester. This picture was after they moved in and decided to “break in” some of their furniture. _

 

_ She looked so happy in this picture. _

 

_ The phone rings again, and this time she picks it up. _

 

_ “What do you want, Eric?” _

 

_ “Surprised you’re sober enough to put down your bottle to answer the phone.” _

 

_ “Goodbye, Eric.” _

 

_ “Wait…! Want a reason to leave the penthouse?” _

 

_ “...Are you asking as Eric or as the Coon?” she says, accusingly. _

 

_ “I’m asking as a citizen of the Greed county.” _

 

_ Heidi hesitates, licking her lips. This could be just another one of Eric’s stupid schemes, she thinks. She presses record on her phone and sits down, running her hands through her hair. _

 

_ “I’ll give you five minutes, then i’m hanging up.” _

 

_ “That’s more than enough time. You won’t hear from me again after this… if you say yes that is.” _

 

_ “...I’m listening.” _

 

The door suddenly opens, causing me to jump.

 

“Ashley, sweetheart… it is a school night and it's getting late.” mom asks, poking her head open. You could tell by the many, many bags under her eyes that she hadn’t slept for hours… maybe even days.

 

“Uh, yeah…” I say, glancing at my friends. 

 

“Well, if you want anything…”

 

“It’s fine mom. I got it.”

 

“I know you do.” she says with a smile before heading to her bedroom, eyes drooping. “Good night.”

 

“G’night.”

 

I wait to hear her door close and her get in her bed.

 

“Alright, what next?”


	4. a taste of luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the comic into the night.

_ Ester glares at the interior and patrons of the casino with disgust. They were all ignorant fools who fell into the lap of the most despicable man this side of Greed County. She didn’t see the point of cleaning up this shithole, but wouldn’t question her girlfriend. Besides it wasn’t her that had the idea. _

 

_ “Ester, what sin did i commit to have you disgrace me with your presence?” Eric asks, making his rounds in swindling his customers into losing more money and playing extra rounds. _

 

_ “I’m not here because i want to be.” Ester sighs. “Heidi wanted to throw a benefit here at the casino, and invite a special guests. She wants to prove that she could change Greed county…” _

 

_ “I see.” Cartman says, thinking about it as the Coon and as Cartman. _

 

_ Ever since the spread of a new drug on most of the streets of Greed county, “Glory”, Heidi has made it her number one mission to find a few one host of the drug some help and rehabilitation. She believed it to be the first step to clearing the streets. _

 

_ Most who did not live in Greed county is long thought of rehabilitation as a futile effort and steered clear if the county. _

 

_ “What will i have to endure? I don’t want some snobby rich people in my casino thinking they are too good to gamble a bit.” _

 

_ “Actually, that’s the problem. Nobody believes that Heidi can clean up the city on her own, meaning she needs you to… be you.” Ester says, clearly upset. _

 

_ Cartman smiles. You can take a girl away from the con artist but you can’t take away the con artist out of the girl. Metaphorically, of course. _

 

_ “Tell her she has a deal, but i want a cut.” _

 

_ “What do you mean, this is YOUR county she’s trying to save.” _

 

_ “Yeah, and remodeling these slums isn’t cheap. If we are cheating people out of their money, we might as well put it to good use.” _

 

_ “I can’t believe this.” Ester says, storming out in utter disgust. _

 

_ “Wait! Before you go… does she need anything? A new necklace, a ring, some fancy toys?” _

 

_ “Shut the fuck up, Cartman. She doesn’t need anything else from you.” _

 

_ Eric rolls his eyes at the bitch, muttering that “she must not be getting pussy” under his breath. He licks his lips, scheming in his head. Perhaps, he could tie his little Jewrat into this… _

 

_ Ester gets into her car and turns on her radio. _

 

_ “Hello and Welcome to Pleases and Sparkles. I am your Lady of Luck, her to tell you that today if you are wearing blue, today isn’t going to be your day. Today is going to be filled with hardships but worry not, there will be something bright at the end of this gloomy day that will cheer you right up. However, if you are wearing…” _

 

_ Ester’s head hits the steering wheel, making the horn go off. _

 

_ “Just my luck.” she sighs. _

 

_ “...green today, you might just get everything your way for once.” _

 

_ Karen McCormick seriously doubted that, sitting up and brushing her hair. The trailer was cold and the pipes in the bathroom was frozen meaning she had to wash up in the kitchen but that was nothing new. _

 

_ If she was to get everything she ever wanted, Big brother would be here to drop her off at school for once. But that wasn’t the case, which she understands. Kenny always had work in the mornings… she’s not really sure what he actually does for a living but it pays the bills... so it's fine. _

 

_ As she walks to school, she notices some girls giggling and looking at her, meaning that they were up to no good. If everything went her way, she would have some friends at school. _

 

_ “Hey McCormick!” a girl says. “Isn’t that the same shirt you wore last week?” _

 

_ Karen looks down at her shirt wondering the same thing. It might be, seeing that Kenny had taken her to the laundromat for their bi-weekly laundry session together. She just threw on an outfit she thought would be cute, not seeming to realize this fact. _

 

_ “Hey, don’t be like that. She’s poor, she might only have like 7 shirts to her name.” _

 

_ “And apparently only one pair of jeans.” _

 

_ No, she had 5 pairs of jeans, all of them identical. Karen bedazzled each pair differently, this one had butterfly on the right thigh. _

 

_ She felt some grab something out of her bookbag. _

 

_ “Wow… this takes me back.” a girl laughs. “It’s that Polly Panda doll. Remember the one that every girl wanted back in fifth grade? Wow, takes me back.” _

 

_ “Yeah… but aren’t you a little old for dolls?” _

 

_ The girl tosses it to another girl who precedes to toss it around like a game of catch to everyone else. _

  
  


_ The continue to play with the doll, making Karen chase after it when a boy catches it and throws it away. Karen starts to cry, further humiliating herself by having to dig it out of the garbage while having everyone watch. _

 

_ “Dude, fuck off!” says a girl, punching the guy in the face. When he cries out, she turns and kicks the girl making fun of Karen’s clothes in the stomach. “What the hell is your problem?” _

 

_ A guy punches her in the face, and she retaliates by kicking him in the dick. _

 

_ “Pick on someone your own size.” she says, flicking everyone else off. She turns to Karen, her eye now swelling. _

 

_ “Are you hurt?” _

 

_ “No… you’re eye.” Karen says. _

 

_ “This… this is nothing.” the girl waves off. _

 

_ Wow, she’s just like one of my animes. Karen blushes. _

 

_ “I’m Karen.” _

 

_ “Cool. I’m Tricia.” she says with a shrug. “So… Polly Panda… that’s cool.” _

 

_ “I know it’s lame… it’s just. My brother got this for me… so it’s special.” _

 

_ “It’s totally not lame.” Tricia says, turning around. She shows off her bookbag, having several buttons, cell phone straps, and pins of the iconic Polly Panda, Clyde Frogs, and others. “If their lame, then i’m lame.” _

 

_ “Then… let’s be lame together.” Karen giggles. _

 

_ “Pssh, whatever.” _

 

_ Kenny gets a call on his phone from Karen’s principal, another complaint about Karen getting picked on again. He groans, rubbing his forehead. This was the fourth time this month. _

 

_ “Something wrong, McCormick?” asks Kenny’s boss. _

 

_ “No.” Kenny says, putting on his gloves and getting into the ring. Kenny worked in an underground fight club, Dead Ringers, and as you can tell by the name this place was  being the tamest in Wrath County.  _

 

_ “In one corner…” Kenny zones out, not really caring about what was going on around him. He does these fight constantly to make ends meet and to do jobs for Cartman. Don’t get it wrong, Kenny was NOT Cartman’s lackey by any means, but he was a friend and team player. _

 

_ Kenny had known about Cartman being the Coon way, way, way before Heidi found out but said nothing about it. Anything dealing with that case wasn’t going to be touched with a 50-foot pole by Sin’s Pass police, so he wasn’t really sure why Heidi was worried. _

 

_ He did say something after Heidi was put in danger, threatening to reveal Cartman’s identity if he hurts anyone doing his stupid plans. Especially Heidi. _

 

_ Cartman retaliated, saying that after everything was said and done, he would help him get custody of Karen… but in return he was never to be in his business unless asked to be. So when the Coon consumed Eric, Heidi fell apart and took up alcohol to cope, Greed county turned into another gambling and poverty stewpot, Kenny couldn’t say anything. _

 

_ Kenny instead began picking up behind Eric and in turn the Coon. He became Mysterion, the hero that can never die. Which was funny due to his parents and how they sold his soul, condemning him to a life of painful deaths and nobody believing him when he returns. _

 

_ After a strenuous day, he suits up and goes to pick up Karen. _

 

_ “So… want to go to the arcade?” Tricia asks. _

 

_ “Can’t… big brother is supposed to pick me up today.” Karen says, rocking on her feet. _

 

_ “Oh… cool.” Tricia says, sadness laced in her voice. _

 

_ Wooosh! With a whip of his cloak, Mysterion appears in front of the school. All the kids stand and bask in awe. _

 

_ “Karen.” _

 

_ “Angel!” _

 

_ “I heard that school is no longer safe for you. I have come to deal with the problem,.” _

 

_ “You… you don’t have to do that angel.” Karne blushes. _

 

_ “Are you sure?” _

 

_ “I’m sure.” _

 

_ “Very well, but the next time your brother hears about you getting picked on, i WILL handle the problem…. Thoroughly.” Mysterion glances over all of the young, naive children. “I will make them pay. Now, first thing is first.” _

 

_ Mysterion reaches out and pulls out a box, throwing it toward Karen. Inside was a new Polly Panda doll, this one dressed like her guardian angel. _

 

_ “it is one of a kind. Can’t find it anywhere else.” _

 

_ “Angel…” Karen says, tears welling up in her face. She notices a small card in the bears hand in the box. _

 

_ “Enough… i must get you to your brother. He must be worried sick.” he says, picking up Karen and whooshing away. _

 

_ Mysterion drops Karen at the door before turning her away, reminding her that he was always looking after her and disappearing. Karen blushes, holding the boxed bear to her chest. _

 

_ “Karen!” Kenny says hugging her. “Oh thank god you aren’t hurt.”  _

 

_ “Big Brother?” Karne says, hugging him back. “You- your not mad?” _

 

_ “Mad? Why would i ever be mad?” Kenny asks. _

 

_ “Well… i know you’re busy with work and all but…” _

 

_ “Karen, i ran home as fast as i could as soon as i heard that you were hurt.” Kenny fibbed. “I would never ever abandon you.” _

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

_ “So… what’s that you’re holding?” _

 

_ “Oh, Guardian Angel bought me a new doll. He says that it’s one of a kind.” _

 

_ “Dammit!” Kenny sighs, holding up a new doll box. This one was a rare doll that would usually go for a good $500 for mid-condition. They only sold it at attractions… one of the many alter-egos that a past Kenny had left behind to haunt him. “Then i guess i’ll have to put back this Princess Kenny Kitty i bought.” _

 

_ “What! No!” Karen says, snatching the box away. _

 

_ “Alright. Alright. Grab your coat, we’re going out.” _

 

_ “Where we going?” Karen asks. _

 

_ “To Raisins, I got enough cash for dinner And dessert. How’s that sound?” _

 

_ “Awesome… wait, you’re not going to hit on the waitresses again, are you?” _

 

_ “No promises.” _

 

_ When he walks in he orders a booth and tells Karen to follow the waitress so he could go to the bathroom. He whistles to Maury, nodding toward the bathroom. _

 

_ “What are you doing here, McCormick?” _

 

_ “Nothing, thought we could trade information.” Kenny says, pulling down his fly. Maury groans turning away from him. _

 

_ “Fine, what?” _

 

_ “You go first. Heard that there is a new drug going round.” _

 

_ “Yeah, i heard that too. Been seeing hobos high on it. Heard it’s a killer, if you try to stop, it’ll stop your heart.” _

 

_ Kenny winces. That is worse than anything he has ever heard before. _

 

_ “There is going to be a shipment of weapons circulating in the Wrath and Greed area… i heard that some gangs were looking into the assortment.” _

 

_ “Yeah, several of them. What… planning to take over?” _

 

_ “Hell, no. My... source” Kenny says, discreetly knowing that nobody will get involved if Cartman was part of the plan. “wants to word to spread as discreetly as possible. In a week.” _

 

_ “Hm… i don’t know. I have to worry about my girls.” _

 

_ “You’ll have more to worry about if these guns don’t get to the right people… besides i heard that a “clean up” project is going into effect.” _

 

_ “Oh, you mean a “forcibly move you from you home and crappy lives to live off of nothing somewhere else” plan. Great.” _

 

_ “Wow, way to think positive.” _

 

_ “No offense, but it sounds like your “source” is trying to stir the pot.” _

 

_ “He means well, he just needs help getting there.” _

 

_ “Hm… I’ll spread the word, but leave my girls out of it.” _

 

_ “Fair enough.” Kenny says, washing his hands. “Good talk.” _

 

_ He returns to Karen, who was talking to the waitress enthusiastically. Now that he has custody of Karen, he could shape a better life for her. This could be the beginning… if only things were that simple. _

 

_ “Shit, i have to go out again, Karen.” Kenny sighs, tucking his sister into bed. He hated leaving her alone at night, especially where they lived. _

 

_ “You'll be able to be back for breakfast… right?” She grabbed his hand with woeful eyes. _

 

_ “Definitely.” he says, squeezing her hand. _

 

“Ooh, playing on the emotion, nice.” 

 

_ As violence and darkness took over the streets, he works, sometimes alone, to rid the streets of crime. He is the symbol this town needs. A watchful protector. A silent guardian. An agnostic angel. _

 

_ He takes to the streets to round up intel, ending up an italian restaurant to meet the biggest mobster in town who calls himself by the name Loogie. He sat at the table with his three beautiful escorts, the Kellys, while eating spaghetti. It seemed he had bought out the whole restaurant, there being men everywhere. _

I look over at the clock... 2am... i still got time.


	5. Mysterion's interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his led, Mysterion plans on getting answers.

_ He made his entrance from above, falling to the ground and dodging gun fire with his kevlar cape. He swiftly moves in, grabbing the mobster by the tie. _

 

_ “Tell me, what do you know about the drug called “Glory”?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, doesn’t every want a little slice of “Glory” now and again?” Loogie snarks, scooping a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. _

 

_ Mysterion grabs the noose of the tie, tightening it and choking the mobster until his victim is purple in the face. He releases him. _

 

_ “Tell me where it is coming from!” _

 

_ “Or else you’ll what? Kill me, go ahead, i have no regrets that will follow me to the afterworld. Nor unfinished business that ties me here.” _

 

_ He tightens the noose again, throwing him on the ground and kicking him in the face. Sometimes talking is not enough. He punches him a couple times and then sits him back up in his chair. _

 

_ “Ready to talk?” _

 

_ Loogie spits in his face with a smile, blood drooling out of his mouth. Mysterion nods, grabbing a butter knife and stabbing it through his hand and into the table. He then turns to the scared girls, who had huddled themselves into a corner. _

 

_ “Don’t worry. I will not hurt you, i just need to know where the drug is coming from.” _

 

_ “We don’t know…” one Kelly speaks up. “We… we don’t usually ask questions. We just pass it out.” _

 

_ “Is it true… that once you take it, you have to keep taking it… or you’ll…” another Kelly whimpers. _

 

_ “Yes… it’s true.” _

 

_ “Oh god!” the third Kelly cries. _

 

_ “So you have no clue where it comes from?” _

 

_ “No… but… uh…” _

 

_ “Shut your mouth you filthy whore!” Loogie yells, freeing his hand and standing up. “Say another word and i will kill you.” _

 

_ Mysterion kicks the mobster in the stomach. _

 

_ “If i promise that i can get you out of here and to safety, will you tell me everything you know?” _

 

_ The three girls nod eagerly before Mysterion throws some smoke bombs on the ground, the four of them disappearing into what seems like thin air. _

 

_ True to today’s forecast, in the last half hour of being on the job, Ester got an anonymous tip of a certain mobster being tied to the smuggling and dealing ot “Glory”. Not wanting to miss her big night with Heidi, she quickly apprehends the guy and puts him in an overnight cell for early morning questioning. _

 

_ As she gets into her car and starts the engine, she gets a message. _

 

_ Hope you like lace. - Heidi _

 

_ The picture sent afterwards makes Ester blush and smirk to herself. _

 

_ Maybe today was her lucky day afterall. _

 

_ As agreed upon, the Coon meets Mysterion on the highest building of Greed county. _

 

_ “Alright, I’m here. What’s so urgent that you couldn’t wait until the morning.” _

 

_ “I got information on the drug. Apparently it came from a guy in the Pride County. He’s been circulating the drug on purpose as a test run. Apparently, he’s been sneaking it into homeless people’s food and then hands it out for free a week later before charging them. He uses it as incentive so he stays in business.” _

 

_ “Any way to reach him?” _

 

_ “Not one that the girls know.” _

 

_ “The girls.” _

 

_ “Loogie’s girls. The bastard was part of the operation. Had to get them out of there before he got to them.” _

 

_ “I see… i’ll have to talk to him… personally. Damn Polack. Sonuvabitch.” The Coon glares. “So… what now?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, but i promise Karen i’d be back for breakfast.” _

 

_ “Pssh, fine. Whatever.” _

  
  


_ “Karen!” Kenny says. “I’m back!” _

 

_ “Kenny!” Keren squeals, running to give Kenny a hug. “Welcome home.” _

 

_ “Karen… meet the Kelly’s they’ll be staying with us until i can find them a home.” Kenny says, introducing the Kelly’s to her. Karen hides behind her brother, peeking out at the three. _

 

_ “Oh… hi.” _

 

_ “Hey.” says one of the Kelly’s crouching down to Karen. “I heard that you were going to cook breakfast today.” _

 

_ “Uk-huh… today’s big brother’s day off. I was going to make pancakes.” _

 

_ “Do you mind if we help?” asks nother Kelly. _

 

_ Karen looks up at Kenny, who just smiles. She smiles back and giggles. _

 

_ “Okay!” _

 

_ A food truck stops in an alleyway, offering cups of soup to the homeless like they do every Saturday, even going out of their way by giving them seconds. Little did the naive partakers know that nothing in this world comes free, and while they feel good now that they would soon fall victim to the drug known as “Glory”. _

  
  



	6. i'm onto you

I sat in the back of the class, spaced out and drawing. I had become enraptured in drawing the Coon comic, giving it an anime-esque drawing sequence. My fingers craved to draw more, despite the next comic not being until the weekend.

 

I opted for Leslie, due to her recently being found out to be an ad and dying. For what reason… idk, just thought she would be a perfect antagonist for a storyline…

 

_ “Hello, citizen’s of Sin’s Pass. This is you lovely hostess on the radio, Lady Luck, here with your lucky forecast. Today, the sky is bleak but for anyone who is wearing yellow, that won’t stop you from having a brightened day. You’re chances in love are high while-” _

 

I quickly scraped the page, deciding to create a silhouette of Leslie’s character instead, talking into a mic. Scheming, i drew the other side as a radio sitting on a cafe counter and makes sure to include small shout out and easter eggs to whe Coon and Friends.

 

At lunch, we sat out our designated table when Wendy and Bebe comes over the table, looking over my shoulder while i wasn’t paying attention. Currently, i was outlining a picture of the Coon.

 

“So what’s this about drawing Cartman?” Wendy asks. “You’re… not drawing yaoi of him... are you?”

 

“Pssh, yeah. Who in the right mind would date that fatass?” Bebe chuckles.

 

“Didn’t Wendy have a thing for Cartman at one point?” I whisper to Millie, who giggles.

 

“Oh, yeah… i think i remember that.” she nods.

 

“It was nothing. I have been sketching the boys as their superheros, lately.”  

 

“Oh… yeah, they look pretty nerdy like that, don’t they?” Bebe giggles, nudging Wendy. “Right, Wendy?”

 

“Yeah… Right… Bebe, can you go get me another muffin?” Wendy sayus, waving off her best friend before putting her tray on the table. “You don’t have any pictures of me and Stan do you?”

 

“Not at the moment… do you want one?” 

 

Wendy looks around.

 

“One in black and white and one in full color.” she sighs.

 

“Deal.” I say, smirking. “For that muffin and 5 dollars.”

 

“Fine... but they better be good or i will kick your ass. Do Not Fuck with Wendy Testaburger.”  she says, sitting down the muffin. “You’ll get the money when i get the pictures. And don’t tell the others that i play superhero… i haven’t told them yet.”

 

_ Kyle Broflovski growls, pinning yet another homeless person and handcuffing them. This was the seventh one today, this one breaking into a shop and trying to rob the register. He groans, the day being nearly done. _

 

_ Kyle drops the felon off to be held for the night before returning to his office, briefly glancing at one of his co-workers who had stayed back and was currently looking at the many articles he had collected and pinned to his billboards on the wall. He had whole murals of articles and theories on the wall. _

 

_ He glares at a certain billboard. _

 

_ He was almost positive that Eric Cartman was the Coon and that he had connections to several gang outbreaks in the Pride/Greed/Wrath area. He could very well be in the drug dealing industry as well. It would explain why Heidi was taken hostage all those years ago and her recent fallout with the fat bastard. _

 

_ He had also theorized that when one died of “Glory” withdraw, it was more on the neurotic reasonings rather than the respiratory or any other system. He believed it started in the brain, creating the chemicals that creates the “I can do anything” high that runs the addicts. Over time the addicts would overstrain themselves and not know it until the natural chemical runs out, causing in nerve, digestive, or respiratory, or even skeletal damage. Then the withdrawal will kick in, bring it back to the nervous system. The full circle. _

 

_ Kyle blinks at Christophe’s studies. He would have never have made that connection out of nothing.  _

 

_ He also loosely believed that Heidi’s “clean up program” may have been the target of this attack. Like a “fuck you” at this point, or an oversight. He didn’t want to believe that Heidi hired people to kill homeless just to clean the streets. She was a sweet girl before Eric Cartman, she wouldn’t even have let the thought cross her mind. _

 

_ “All i need know is a damn sample and test results to see what the fuck it is and where the hell it came from.” his co-worker, Christophe mutters, taking a long drag out of his cigarettes. “Is there a reason you stopped by, Broflovski?” _

 

_ “This is some set up.” _

 

_ “Unless that is one god awful pick-up line for a coffee date, kindly get the fuck out.” Cristophe says. Kyle puts his hands on his hips, continuing to look at his work. _

 

_ “Please, you hold yourself out her for days. If i didn’t check up on you every so often, i’m sure you would be starving and worked to death.  If you want coffee, go get it… and a shower while your at it.” _

 

_ Kyle bit into his cheek, knowing that all his theories come full circle back to one conclusion… He need to speak to Eric Cartman… or at the very least… the Coon. _

 

_ Kyle is driving when he hears “I swear” on the radio, causing him to punch his radio. He hated Eric Cartman with a passion. Everything that goes wrong in his life is his fucking fault. Or at least that’s what Kyle thinks. _

 

_ Eric Cartman was a pain in the ass to grow up with and proved to be no better as he grew up. Now Cartman thinks he could throw money at a situation that he caused and pretend that they never happened. Like right now… _

 

_ Heidi Turner had called him the day prior, telling him about how happy she was to Erc has had a change of heart. But Kyle saw through his lies and deceit, he just wants Heidi to crawl back to him… and he’s not going to let that happen. _

 

_ Every cent Eric Cartman owns is some kind of dirty money, Kyle could prove it. He could end this all and watch Cartman’s world crumble around the pathetic fat fuck. He could do it… but he doesn’t and he doesn’t know why. _

 

_ Eric Cartman was the sole thing that kept Kyle sane, the one thing that kept him the good person he knew he was. The one constant in his life that held him in Greed county. Not his family, not Kenny, Not Heidi… Not even Stan. _

 

_ Stan ran after Wendy, who couldn’t stand the crime and Cartman’s bullshit anymore, and fled to Vanity County. Kenny gained custody of Karen and moved deeper into the county, near Wrath county. Which left him with Cartman, who had been neglecting and abusing Heidi into the point of  alcoholism. And then what… he throws it all away. _

 

_ “If you want to play victim, fine I’ll play along.” Cartman screamed one day after an argument between the three of them. He picked up an envelope of money each. “Get the fuck out of my face and out of my county. Run away and find someone who treats you better, because that’s all you complain about. You keep saying you don’t have to stay here, and you’re right. You don’t need to and now i don’t want you to. So go.” _

 

_ And that was that. Heidi left for Pride county and Kyle left Wrath. Wrath county was everything that was in the name. Unfair and cruel, a place you had to hold your own or hold your head down low to get by. _

 

_ Kyle doesn’t know what he was thinking when he came here. It definitely wasn’t home, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to go back. Which brought him to this point. _

 

_ There was a turf war going down in the county, now prompting a hostage situation at the local bank. A gang was sporting some new illegal arms, something that Kyle knew the Coon helped them smuggle, and was holding 32 hostages inside. _

 

_ Right when Kyle was going to call for backup, he hears “Wow Jew, you’re really out of your element.” in a familiar voice. Kyle looks up to find the Coon in full glory. Shooken with awe, Kyle stares in awe. “Gosh Jew, I know that I’m a fine peice of ass, but this isn’t the time to blush like a fucking anime.” _

 

_ The two of them turn back to the battle, Kyle almost missing the wink sent his way from behind the Coon’s mask. _

 

_ “I can’t believe you can’t even hold your own in a bank robbery.” Cartman mocked.  _

 

_ “Shut up, i don’t normally do this. Some people have more important things to do then playing superhero.” _

 

_ “Alright, then what exactly have you been doing since you left Greed county?” Cartman mocks. “Besides “playing” superhero.” _

 

_ The question struck a chord with the ginger. What had he been doing? Feeling sorry for himself mostly, his mind answers. He hadn’t spent any of the money Cartman gave him, that’s for damn sure. He moved down here with his own money, living in a dinky one bedroom apartment. _

 

_ “What's it to you, Cartman?” _

 

_ “Has it ever occured that i might care?” _

 

_ “Oh yeah, like how you cared about Heidi?” _

 

_ Cartman narrows his eyes. _

 

_ “Don’t bring that up.” _

 

_ “Why not? I hear that you still call her despite her wanting you  _ **_to leave her the hell alone!_ ** _ But no~! You have her calling me at 3 in the morning asking me if she could handle “running back to Eric”.” _

 

_ “Stop it! Some people like to move on from their mistakes, Khal.” _

 

_ “No! You don’t get to just MOVE ON. You hurt people and leave them beyond repair. They will never be able to MOVE ON! You’re still the same pretentious dick that you used to be if you think you have any right…” _

 

_ “We can talk about this later. Preferably when we don't have assholes shooting at us.” _

 

_ “...Fine.” _

 


	7. enter fastpass

“I’m weak… they made Kyle a jealous ex-girlfriend!” Cartman laughs hysterically.

 

“Shut up, Cartman!”

 

“Dude… i can’t believe they put Christophe in this.” Stan says. “Is… is he flirting with you?”

 

“Oh don’t weep over your boyfriend, Stan. You had your chance but you chased after that skank to be miserable you’re whole life.”

 

Kenny walked up, his face completely fazed. He hadn’t read the newest comic just yet.

 

“What’s up, poorboy?”

 

“I… i’m not sure. There was a box of toys for Karen at the foot of her bed this morning with an envelope of money…”

 

“Dude…” Stan says. “Are you guys okay?”

 

“Yeah… oddly whoever did this decide to be Santa and left everything alone… still doesn’t make me feel any better.”

 

“Poorboy complaining about money, why am i not surprised?”

 

On the other side of the argument, Wendy seemed offended by the new development. While happy to see new development on Kyle and Heidi, she wasn’t happy that it was Eric that sent the two away rather then them leaving the toxic relationship. She felt it would have been more empowering if the two would have left on their own accord.

 

Bebe on the other hand saw it as character development. That Eric is selfish and self depraviting person with abusive tendencies. She argues it makes him somewhat redeemable… but this was Eric Cartman we were talking about.

 

“Kyle as a cop is kinda badass.” Millie agrees. “I think he could actually pull it off.”

 

“I’m a little worried, though.” Heidi says. “This “Glory” stuff sounds horrible.”

 

“I like how all these stories are intertwined like this.” Wendy says. “I wonder what’s next…”

 

“I wonder who’s behind it all?”

 

Little did they know, there was a lot more planned to happen before any of their questions would be answered.

_“H- H- H- Hey there, Shauna, what are you up to?” i ask, cringing at my own stutter that decided to betray me at this moment._

 

_“Oh, hi.” Shauna smiles. “Did you hear about FastPass? Isn’t he just the coolest?”_

 

_“Oh, y-yeah. Heard he saved hundred from a collapsing building in Vanity county.”_

 

_“You would think that the most prettiest and wealthiest place in Sin’s Pass would have better structures.” she jokes._

 

_It was true, Vanity was the San Francisco of Sin’s Pass, pleasing to the eye but not a flashy as Greed county. Most of the wealthiest people lived their, business always booming._

 

_“Y-y- you’d think so.” i say, licking my lips. “Uh, Shauna, i have a stand up gig this firday at 8 o’clock… I was wondering….wondering…”_

 

_“I would love to come to you’re set.” she smiles. “I wanted to take Brimmy somewhere anyways… this will be a treat.”_

 

_The smile fell from my face. That’s right… i had almost forgotten, this story… doesn’t have a happy ending. Not yet, anyways… because the girl that i am in love with, Shauna NorthEast, is dating someone else._

 

_“O-o-okay. I’ll see you there.” i say, turning to leave. I glance at my watch, with a sigh. Looks like i’m going to work late again._

 

_My story for right now… is a romantic-comedy. Why, you ma ask? Because I am in love with a girl i could never have, Shauna NorthEast. That’s right, Shauna NorthEast, the beautiful and famous blogger, and long time fan of FastPass._

 

_“So did you hear?” she whispers to Vallory Morce of Sunshine Reports. “FastPass was able to save several hundreds people from a collapsing building the other day.”_

 

_“Cool.” Vallory giggled. “Did you get another glitch picture of him this time? Oh, or maybe some tread marks?”_

 

_“Vallory, I’m serious.” Shauna groans, walking up to the cafe counter._

 

_“So am i. I mean, yeah FastPass has done some pretty cool shit and i would personally get on my knees and suck his dick for the many times he has saved both our lives… but i can’t consciously chase after him and put my life in danger like you do.”_

 

_Vallory had a point. There was many times that i had saved both of their lives because they happened to in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sometimes Shauna would run after me, only to end up back in danger. She was obsessed to proving that i was real. That i existed…_

 

“Hello, ladies.” says Justin “Brimmy” Hall, leaning over Shauna’s desk to give her a kiss on the forehead. Shauna giggles, pecking him back on the cheek.

 

Much to Jimmy’s dismay, after admitting that he wanted to "really want to stick my penis in your vagina", he had scared off Shauna right into Brimmy’s arms. To be honest, they were kinda cute together… in their own little way. They were no Craig and Tweek.

 

_My name is Jimmy Valmer, Mild-mannered stand-up comedian by day, classic speedster by night. You might not believe me when you see the crutches or hear my stutter… but without a doubt, I am FastPass._

 

_But, that’s a story for another time…_

 

_Walking into work, he immediately sees Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger eskimo kissing at her desk, Stan cooing on how hot she looked in her secretary outfit._

 

_“Gr-Gr-Gross, you guys. I’m ri-ri-right here.” he groans, rolling his eyes._

 

_“Whatever, dude.” Stan scoffs, kissing Wendy before going back to his field of work._

 

I try to control my chuckles, reminding myself that Stan Marsh can’t even kiss his girlfriend in real life without puking on her. Everyone talks about how they are relationship goals, but were they really? Stan practically trots beside Wendy on the leash she has him on like a show dog while she does pretty much whatever she wants.

 

_“You’re late.” Emily sighs, tapping her foot._

 

_“Sorry.”_

 

_“Whatever, as you know, we don’t pay you to be sorry.” she says, turning away. I roll my eyes, choosing to stay quiet for the sake of my job. Emily can be a bitch sometimes but it isn’t her fault, she is going through some… personal problems._

 

_As we stepped into the elevator, she sighs._

 

_“How are your implants?”_

 

_“They’re f-f-fine.” I don’t talk about my implants or the accident that lead to me getting them. I’d like to think on the positives rather than the negatives._

 

_Emily nods, deciding it would be best not to say anything else and listen to the radio._

 

_“Hello, citizen’s of Sin’s Pass. This is you lovely hostess on the radio, Lady Luck, here with your lucky forecast. Today the sky is bleak and for those who are wearing dark blue or purple, you might be feeling as if today is just not your day. But don’t you fret, while the odds may not be in your favor, there will be something that will lighten your burden. Let it be a kind stranger who opens the door for you or finding a five dollar bill on the street.”_

 

_The door opens, introducing us to the Nelson sisters having an argument._

 

_“I think that we should be worried about the drugs and kidnappings that is going around and killing people, Tammy. First it’s the homeless, and eventually it will spread and add up!”_

 

_“Yeah, but we already spent years developing the power core. We have to show evidence that we have at least finished a prototype! We were so close to being able to power the whole building last time, Patty!”_

 

_“Girls.” Emily warns, stepping into the room. “What’s wrong?”_

 

_“Thousands of people dying left and right is what’s wrong!” Patty exclaims. “That damn Coon isn’t doing anything about the matter, to no one’s surprise! I mean, honestly, they should just throw that guy in jail already.”_

 

_“I’m just telling her that maybe instead sticking her nose in things that isn’t her problem, we could be worried about the company problem.”_

 

_Emily slams her hand on the table to stop the bickering._

 

_“How about this… Jimmy and Stan will go look down at the power core and see if we can get it running again. And we’ll call Turner Corp to see what their “clean up” plan is. Hm?”_

 

_The two scoff, folding their arms across their chest with a “Fine.” Emily rubs her forehead before waving me off to “do your science thing”. However, i had other plans in mind. Luckily, the pair of people i need to talk to were flirting at the front desk, supposedly on “break”._

 

_“That’s right everyone. I, Shauna NorthEast, is right in front of city hall where the mayor is being held captive inside. The kidnappers demands that he halts the incoming evacuations for incoming projects…” the radio blares._

 

_“Wendy…”_

 

_“I got it, but you owe me one.” she says, turning to her computer and begins to work her hacking magic. “I can block the cameras for 5 seconds, more than enough time._

 

_“I’ll owe you a dozen if we don’t get cau-cau-caught.”_

 

_“We’ll hold that to you.” Stan says, patting me on the back before i zoom out of the building._

 

_I am FastPass and this is my story._

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> alright how do you think? comments and criticism is always welcome.


End file.
